The present invention is directed to Apparatus for Removing a screw from the Barrel of a Vertical Extruder. Most extruders are of the horizontal type wherein the elongated barrel of the extruder extends along a horizontal axis. Whenever it becomes necessary to remove the screw for cleaning or changing material to be extruded or for using a different screw, the material which remains in the barrel is extruded as much as possible. There is always some material that remains within the barrel which locks the screw in the barrel. In order to remove the screw, a force is transmitted from the end of the screw to break it free and then the screw is simply drawn out through one end of the barrel.
In vertical extruders wherein the longitudinal axis of the barrel extends vertically, it is not possible to use the same procedure for removing the screw. In vertical extruders, the screw is removed from the bottom of the barrel through a hole in the floor which supports the extruder. Once the screw is loosened, it will fall along the barrel and drop out through the bottom which is likely to cause damage to the screw.